Sintel: Last Ship Out
by Robert Teague
Summary: The Hidden Years Book I. Witnessing an amazing event prompts Sintel to detour from her quest to find Scales and investigate its source. She finds so much more than she ever dreamed, but time is running out...
1. A Candle in the Sky

Last Ship Out

by Robert Teague

This story was written for the entertainment of Sintel fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Author's Note: If you haven't seen "Sintel", why are you reading this? : ) It's a short film, only 15 minutes. Go watch it on YouTube or the website www dot sintel dot org first. I'll wait. This takes place right after Sintel's fight with the hyena-creature in the eroded lands.

Chapter One: A Candle in the Sky

Sintel sat against the stone cliff, the small fire in front of her throwing shadows in the darkening hollow. Overhead,  
glimpsed between the spires of rock surrounding her, the sky slowly darkened. A lone star winked into sight. To her right, the thick wooden staff she had carried since she left Ishtar leaned against the rock, ready if needed. It was somewhat taller than she, and had been her father's.

She sighed deeply and relaxed. It had been a hard day, struggling over and between the harsh yellow stones, only to be attacked by a creature weighing more than she did. She had never seen its like before, and had no name for its kind. She had managed to wound it and get away from its dangerous thrashing. It HAD managed to scrape her with its claws on the arm, but that had been dealt with. Still a bit painful, though. The gashes were deep.

Her stomach growled, and she thought about dinner. She had gotten two kinds of jerky from the last village, and both were very good. She decided to have some of the larger supply, and supplement it with one of her three remaining pellas. The juicy, salty fruit complimented the meat's taste.

As she reached for her backpack, a rumbling sound reached her, followed by a trembling of the rock. She sat up, alert. An earthquake? A thunderstorm? The rumbling grew in intensity, adding a crackling, popping sound. What WAS that? The ground stopped shaking, but the rumbling continued unabated.

She got up and followed the sound around the side of the rock, to a place where she could see the horizon. She was at the edge of the rocky land, and the ground at her feet sloped gently down to a forest. The last remnants of the sun's light were in the west, and shadows were deepening all around her.

But what caught her attention was something completely out of her experience. An upside-down candle had lifted into the air, standing on a pillar of blue fire, and was gaining height rapidly. The noise was coming from it. As she watched, it soared over her head, getting smaller and dimmer until it was lost behind the rock. She thought about climbing the rock to keep it in sight, but decided against it. Too dangerous in the dark.

Instead she looked at where it had come from. It was difficult to see now, but smoke was still rising over the circle of low hills miles away and to the southwest. She looked more carefully, and saw spots of light that might mean a village. She took careful note of where it was, and resolved to go there tomorrow and find out what had happened.

S:LSO/S:LSO/S:LSO

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Nothing had disturbed her slumber, and she felt rested and ready for whatever the day might bring.

Skipping breakfast, she packed her meager belongings and went back to the edge of the stones. In the clear light of morning the ring of hills was easily visible. Now she could see there was a break in the eastern wall, so that would be her goal. The lights she had seen last night were gone, but now she could see three boxy skeletal structures nearly as tall as the hills. One of them was supporting an object of some kind, possibly another upside-down candle.

Staff in hand, she made her way down the path.

The trip took most of the day, as unexpected obstacles had appeared. A wide, swift river with no way to cross forced her south, and she had to move past a field of keffa flowers that had both thorns and a pollen that made you sleepy, and easy prey.

In the afternoon she came upon a wide, paved road. It was in major disrepair, like much of the world's civilization. Tree roots had buckled the large hexagonal flagstones, and there were fallen branches and trees here and there. But strangely, there were no plants growing between the flagstones. She turned west again, and made her way along the road. A bridge crossed over the river that had blocked her way, which was a relief.

The road ended, as she thought, at a breach in the hills. A steel fence, rusted brown, would have barred the way but for the fact the gate stood open. On it was attached a sign in red. Sintel could read, but the alphabet was unfamiliar so she ignored it and went inside, past the abandoned guard house.

To her right was an open area with odd steel buildings here and there, and the three steel boxes. The nearest one was holding the candle, which she now saw was a machine in a dark, burnished bronze.

To her immediate left was a garden grove grown wild without attention, and a variety of fruits available that were ripe. She picked a c'nan and peeled it, munching the orange treasure as she walked.

The road here was in much better repair, and diverged in different directions along the way. Coming to the end of the grove, she stopped. Ahead and to the left was a long, low building painted black. There was one room on top, as a second story. Odd dish-shaped things were also on the roof. Some way past the building were several outbuildings, all rusted metal color, but still in good shape.

What was this place? Well, that was what she was here to find out.

Nearing the front door of the black building, it suddenly opened and a man stepped out. He looked to his left at first, his eyes scanning until they caught sight of the visitor. He was unarmed. He was wearing a white shirt, brown overalls, and thick boots. He was disheveled and a bit dirty, but Sintel thought he might clean up nicely.

"OH!" he said. "Uh, welcome!"

"Hello," replied Sintel. She put the end of her staff on the ground as a gesture indicating she was not hostile, but willing to defend herself if necessary.

"I wasn't expecting anybody else, and the shipment is already gone," he said, eyeing her curiously.

She shook her head. "I don't know what you mean."

As soon has she said it, he realized his mistake. She was not dressed as a merchant, but as a traveler. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were from the merchants in the village."

"No, I'm just passing through," she said, gazing around at the unfamiliar place.

"I see. I offer you safety and hospitality for the night," he said, bringing her gaze back to him. He bowed slightly. "My name is Braan."

"I am Sintel," she replied, "And I accept. Thank you."

She followed him inside, where she found things neat and clean, but old and sturdy. He went down the main corridor and stopped at a door. Going inside, she looked around. A window was on the wall to her left, showing several large, square, flat black panels pointed toward the sun. Another door was across the room. A bed was unmade, but had a pillow and blanket folded up on the foot. A couple of chairs sat by a round table. She was surprised to notice the window glass was intact. That was rare in her experience.

"This room hasn't been used in a long time, but should be comfortable," he said, "The door locks from the inside, see?" He demonstrated the mechanism above the knob.

"This is the light switch," he added, flipping it sideways. A tube overhead lit up with a yellowish light. She stared at it.

He gestured at the other door. "You can clean up in there, if you like; even take a hot bath."

Her eyes widened. A hot bath? That was even more rare than intact windows.

"This will do, thank you," she answered, hiding her excitement.

"Very well, then. When you're done, go back up to the front door and turn right. Dinner will be ready, or nearly so, Just follow the smell." He grinned, nodded, and left, closing the door behind him.

She quickly went over and locked it, putting her staff beside it. She took off her backpack and put it down on the table, then went to the other door. Inside was a real luxury for her; tub, sink, and toilet, all working.

This little diversion from her quest was turning out very well.


	2. Reasons

Chapter Two Reasons

Following her nose, Sintel stepped into a hall where at one time many people sat and ate at once. On a table near the door Braan had set out the food, with more than enough for both of them. The room was large, with windows looking toward the candle-machine and the other side of the building, where the black panels sat. She noticed they had changed position, still following the sun. She would have to ask about that. The windows were intact here too.

Braan HAD cleaned up nicely, just as she thought. He was a bit taller than her, fit and strong but not bulky. He had brown hair with strands of lighter brown intermixed, medium brown eyes, and tanned skin. He had changed from his work clothes as well.

She was glad now she had taken the nice, hot bath and put on her spare clothes. Her normal ones were soaking in the tub now.

"Your wound is bleeding; let me look at it," he said, gesturing at a table where a wooden box sat. It proved to be full of medical supplies.

He took off the crude bandage and looked carefully. "It will probably scar, but it won't get infected." He took out a bottle and put some on a cloth. "This will sting a bit."

Indeed it did. But Sintel sat stoically and just said "Ouch." in a monotone voice.

Braan was impressed. Not only had this visitor cleaned up well, she was brave. He judged her to be about twenty-two.

Finished, they sat down and Sintel looked over the meal. Some kind of roast meat with fat still clinging to it that smelled wonderful, a white round vegetable she didn't recognize, and mint tea. There was something else in the glass, though. She pulled one out, finding it to be a clear cold cube that made the drink cold too.

"What is this?" she asked, holding out the cube.

"Ice," he replied, "It's frozen water. You've never seen it before?"

She looked at the cube closely before putting it back in the drink. "No. I've heard of it, though. A man from north of Ishtar told me about it. I didn't believe him."

"Oh, so you're from Ishtar?" he said, slicing off some of the meat and putting it on her plate, "I thought that place was long abandoned." He added some of the vegetable.

She shook her head. "There are lots of people there. But everything is decaying, and nobody does anything about it."

"Is that why you left?" he asked, filling his own plate and digging in.

"No. I'm searching for a friend," she replied. She had cut up a piece of meat and speared a piece with a skewer. "Mmmm... this is good!"

He smiled. "Glad you like it! Eat your fill, we have plenty. And cold sliced fruit for after. Did you think you would find your friend here?"

"Oh, no. I saw that... candle... go up last night, and wanted to find out what it was," she said.

"I see. Well, that will take some explaining, so let's wait until after dinner," he replied, "In the meantime, tell me about your travels."

It wasn't the first time she had told the tale, so far as it had gone, and she doubted it would be the last.

So Sintel told him of finding the injured baby dragon she named Scales, healing him and bonding with him. Then the adult dragon had grabbed him, and taken him away to the west, and she followed soon after.

She talked about the changes in the land and weather she had experienced, as well as the different people she had encountered and spent time with. She spoke of the despair of getting lost in the Bamboo Forest and not finding a way out until her food was gone.

Last she told him of the lands just to the east, where wind and water had carved the yellow rock deeply into spires, and the dangerous animals that lived there. The rocky highlands that stretched into the distance were her next goal.

The story wound down to the present as they finished the chilled fruit.

He was silent for a bit, taking it all in. Then: "So, how long have you been looking for Scales?"

She frowned. "I'm... not sure. The seasons seem to change everywhere I go. Hard to keep track. But it's been a good while."

"Well, good luck to you. I hope you find him safe, and soon," Braan said. "If you're done, let me clean up and I'll explain what I'm doing here."

She helped him put away the food and wash dishes. The running water was unusual for her. "In Ishtar, only a few houses have it. Most houses have the fixtures, but they don't work."

"Understandable, if it's decayed as badly as you say it has," he nodded.

Finished, she followed him to a door directly across the hall. Inside was a room full of books, scrolls, and papers. A metal spiral staircase near the back led up, so she guessed they were under the second-story room.

He sat down at a table, and gestured for her to take the other chair. "So," he said, "What do you know about the planets and stars?"

She sat and thought a moment. "Well, I know the world is like a ball that goes around the sun, and the Goddess goes around the sun with it. And I know the stars are other suns with other worlds around them. And I know the shapes in the sky and the names of the stars."

"Very good! That will make things easier. Did you have formal schooling?" he asked with a smile.

"No, my parents taught me until they died," answered the redhead, sadly.

"I'm sorry," he said. Then: "That 'candle', as you call it, is a machine that allows travel from one world to another."

She gave a whistle. "That's amazing!"

"You don't believe me?"

"Sure! If ships can sail across oceans to other lands, why can't a machine fly there?" she asked, reasonably.

Braan was impressed. This girl wasn't terrified and superstitious like many he had met. He suddenly noticed her eyes were golden-red, almost hidden by her loose dark red hair.

"Well, the reason for these machines, which are called 'rockets', by the way, is because we are leaving this world for a new one," he said.

"Why? What's wrong with this one?" she asked, wrinkling her brow in confusion.

"Things everywhere are getting worse," he began, "Trade reducing or stopping, new things no longer being invented, people letting everything go to concentrate on surviving. My country was the most advanced in the world, and it was starting to affect us as well, so we decided to go elsewhere and start over."

"Seems like a lot of trouble to do that..." she said, thoughtfully.

"It is. But resources are dwindling as well, and we needed to leave while we still could," he added. "We've been doing so for the last hundred years."

"So... what was that candle, I mean, ro... rok...?"

"Rocket. It was the second of two cargo sections. I'll be leaving in the one left," he said, gesturing vaguely toward the front.

"So when are you leaving?"

He hesitated. "In more than twenty-six days, and less than thirty-five days."

"Where are you going?" she asked, eagerly.

"To a place on the Goddess," he answered slowly. Many religious groups would consider that a blasphemy. He might have to defend himself against her.

But her face lit up. "Really? You can LIVE there?"

"Sure!" he said, relieved, "The plants and animals look different, but it's just like here."

"Okay, I'll admit I don't really understand, but that's okay. You know what you're doing," she said.

"It's almost dark, let's go see the other rockets," he said, standing up.

They went outside and looked toward the west, where the sun had set and the light fading fast. Suddenly from over the edge of the building came a moving star, followed by a fainter and slower-moving second.

"The brighter one is the rocket you saw, and the other is the other two parts joined together already," he explained.

"Is everyone from your country going?" she asked, watching the swiftly moving objects as they sailed east.

"Yes. Our numbers had dwindled to the point it was possible to build enough rockets." He looked at his visitor. "I am the last to leave."

She had more questions, but decided to save them for now. The excitement was wearing off, a full belly making her sleepy, and she felt safe here.

They watched the two stars as they traced a path through the heavens, then went inside. Saying good night, Sintel went to her room, locked the door, and turned off the light. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. Waiting for the Stars

Chapter Three Waiting for the Stars

At breakfast the next morning, Braan asked, "So, are you leaving today?"

Her face flushed. She had been hoping to find a way to stick around a little longer. Besides being a good-looking guy, Braan was smart, good company, and she was fascinated with what she had stumbled across here.

"Well... I'd like to stay a little longer, if you don't mind," she answered.

He grinned. "I'd love the company. It's been lonely here for a long time."

"Why are you alone? Isn't all this a lot of work?" she asked, taking a drink of mixed fruit juice. The novelty of it being cold was still amazing.

"I did have a partner, but he was killed trying to keep a pack of wild hungaas from eating all the fruit. It has been a lot of work. I tried to hire some local help, but they were all too afraid." he said. He eyed the young woman seated across from him. "Why are you different?"

She shrugged. "I dunno. All these things you've shown me are incredible, but I know it's all just what people have invented. Nothing to be scared of. Besides, my whole life was in a city of empty houses and wreckage and trash. Seeing and learning new things is exciting."

She really was amazing, he thought.

"Well, if you will help me do some things around here, I'll pay you back by teaching you what I can in the time I have left," he offered.

It was her turn to grin. "Deal."

S:LSO/S:LSO/S:LSO

They were walking to the rocket when a chittering noise caught their attention. It was coming from the direction of the gate. They ran over to see what it was. Large, red, hard-shelled animals traveling on low legs and armed with snapping pincers greeted their eyes. They were chittering back and forth, looking for food.

Sintel gasped. "Snailbiters!"

Braan looked at her. "You know what they are?"

"Yeah, I came across them while traveling through the Sandy Desert. You can outrun them, but they are persistent, and dangerous if you get trapped. Those pincers can snap you in half."

"Are they after the fruit?"

She shook her head, eyes not leaving the invaders. "As far as I know, they only eat meat."

"And that means us!" he pointed at the unwanted visitors.

The snailbiters had apparently noticed them, because they had changed direction and were heading toward the humans.

"The Nomads showed me that a hard whack on the head between the eyes will kill them," she offered.

"Then let's get some weapons!"

They ran back to the main building, where Sintel got her staff, and Braan got a longer metal pole from a storage room.

They found the creatures milling about the closed door. "We can't go out that way. Over here." Braan led the way out a side door. "You go first, and show me what to do."

They charged the pinkish-red creatures, and Sintel waited until one looked directly at her, giving her a clear shot at its head. Swinging her thick wooden staff hard, it slammed down between the 'biter's eyes, and it immediately quit moving, the pincers dropping to the ground.

There were about a dozen, and it took some time to dispatch them all. Twice Braan was almost a victim of the pincers, but a shout from Sintel alerted him. Finally the task was finished, and Braan brought over a cart, where they loaded the dead.

The 'biters weren't good to eat, so they took them out the gate and some way down the road before dumping them off. As they made their way back, behind them they saw other forest animals taking an interest in the food.

Braan closed the gate behind them, and showed Sintel the trick to opening it from outside.

Putting the cart away, they rested in the dining hall and had some lunch and cold fruit juice.

The afternoon was spent with Braan showing Sintel around the facility. He told her about how the black panels took in the sun's light, and used it to run machines. She grasped the basic concepts, but the details were too much to take in all at once so she just went with it. It was more important to know how to run them than know what made them run.

S:LSO/S:LSO/S:LSO

Days passed, and Sintel grew more familiar with the advanced technology she had found. Braan taught her his language and alphabet, which as a seasoned traveler, she picked up quickly.

When the orbits of the ships overhead permitted, they watched them sail by. The cargo rocket finally met up with the other part and they had joined together. That made Braan very happy. Everything was fine; it was just waiting for him.

When the Goddess rose, he brought out a telescope and showed her the shapes of the land and water there. He pointed out a tiny prick of light near a shoreline that he said was their new city. She looked at both him and the new land with wonder.

During the day she helped him with various chores, closing up and locking away things to be left behind. There were no more animal attacks or visitors.

Many evenings they sat and watched the stars, talking about anything and everything, such as her life in Ishtar, the people she had met, where Scales might have been taken. He told her of the city his people had built, and the wonders still found there, even though they were breaking down over time, and no one was left to repair them.

They climbed the ladder and Braan showed her the inside of the rocket. Behind the controls there was a small living space for two, matching the two chairs in front. He assured her he could control it by himself.

When she asked about the upstairs room, he said "That is where information about the rockets comes in. Sintel, I trust you,  
so if you go up there, PLEASE don't touch anything. It's important."

When she did go up, it was only as far as sticking her head above the floor. She saw tables, chairs, books and papers, and other things she didn't recognize. She shook her head and went back down.

Some twelve days after her arrival, Braan took her to a locked metal door in the cliff behind the building. On it was carved,  
in Braan's language, "Caution: Dangerous Materials Inside".

"What's this?" she asked.

"Our library. The collection of everything my people learned over millennia, kept safe until it can be used again," he said,  
pulling out a key.

She was puzzled. "A library? Then why have that written on the door?"

He smiled. "Knowledge is power, and can be dangerous according to the use it is put to."

She chuckled. "Never thought of that."

"I'm showing you this because someone needs to know. The only thing I ask is that, if nothing improves for people, then at some point in your life you tell someone else who can be trusted with the secret, until you or they judge the time is right,  
and the knowledge can be used." He offered the key, which was a plain piece of stamped metal with a hole on the other end.

"You... would trust ME with this?" she said with wonder, looking at the key. She made no move to take it.

"Yes, I would," he said, "You are smart, brave, bold, and not afraid of new things, even if you don't know what they are. I think you are the ideal person to make this decision."

She hesitated, thinking. "I'm still searching for Scales. What if I lose the key on my travels?"

"There are six more copies hidden in safe places in this valley," he answered, "If you accept I'll show you."

"Let me think about it first," she said.

"I understand. This is a huge responsibility," he nodded.

They spent the afternoon gathering fruit in the wild garden. Sintel had just put an armload in the cart, when she suddenly sat down where she was, and cried. Braan dropped his gatherings and ran to her.

"What happened? Are you bitten?" he asked kneeling down beside her.

She looked at him. "I'm just a simple, dirty, ignorant... barbarian. How can you even think of trusting me with... what is literally the key to the future of the whole world?"

Relieved, he sighed and smiled. "Sintel, you are an extraordinary young woman. If I didn't think you could handle the responsibility, I wouldn't have offered it to you." He stood up.

She looked up at him. "You really believe that?"

"Yes." He offered her a hand, which she took and stood up.

She held out her own hand. "I accept."

He gave her the key, and she tied a thong through the hole in the back, and secured it in her hip pouch.

"Thank you," he said, bowing slightly.

S:LSO/S:LSO/S:LSO

That evening, Sintel took a bath, and afterwards emptied her backpack on the table in her room. There at the bottom, folded carefully, was a pale blue night shift she had rarely worn. It had been her mother's, and one of the few things she had to remember her by.

Putting it on, she gazed at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, swiped at her hair, and left the room.

Going to Braan's room, she knocked lightly, and a moment later it opened. They gazed at each other for a long second, then he moved aside to let her in. The door closed behind him.


	4. The Stars Align

Chapter Four The Stars Align

Time passed, and the number of things that needed doing dwindled to almost nothing. Braan and Sintel spent almost all of every day together, closing up and securing all the buildings, and putting away everything except what they needed right at the moment.

They shared cooking and cleanup duties, and in the evening Braan continued to tutor Sintel on whatever struck her as interesting. They spent their nights together, as well.

The orphaned Ishtarian had only been this happy during her time with Scales. Her companion had never been as happy.

When the rocket waiting overhead was due to be visible, they sat in the cool of the evening as the sun's light faded and the stars winked into existence.

S:LSO/S:LSO/S:LSO

"THERE IT IS!" exclaimed Sintel, pointing at the bright yellow point that suddenly snapped into view. It moved rapidly from west to east, beckoning with the promise of a new start. They watched it until it fell into the world's shadow and vanished, coincidentally near where the Goddess sat, it's light casting a faint shadow.

"Sintel."

"Hmm?" she asked, distracted.

"It's time."

She looked at her lover. "Time for what?"

"Time for me to go," he answered, sadly.

She sat stunned. "Oh. Already?" She had known it was coming, but had hoped it wouldn't.

"I have to leave within nine days."

Her heart cracked, but she didn't let it show. She felt numb all over.

"Will you ever... come back?" she asked, not looking at him.

"I wasn't planning to. We've taken almost everything we need to start anew, so there's no reason to come back," he said.  
"Besides, we are going to dismantle the rockets for the materials."

"I... understand..." she said, still looking away from him. "And you don't have any reason to delay going?"

"Yes, I do," he said softly, "But it will take months for everything to line up again, and what I'm taking won't last that long. I'm committed to the delivery; it's important, and everyone is depending on it."

The long silence, punctuated by the calls of nocturnal animals and insects, stretched uncomfortably.

"I'm tired," Sintel said at last, and went inside, taking her chair with her.

Braan sat in the darkness, eyes closed, and tears falling down his cheeks. He... he loved her. He didn't want to be without her. But he had no choice.

There was an alternative, of course. She could go with him, if she wanted to. The rocket had been designed for two, and it would be no problem. But it wasn't completely up to her. His people were very insular, and marrying someone not of them was not well-accepted. Their life would be hard in a new place with others rejecting her. On the other hand, she had traveled widely and knew how to take care of herself. Would it really be that bad, if they wanted to be together?

He had to talk to her, tell her everything, but she needed some time first. He got up and followed her path inside, carrying his own chair.

S:LSO/S:LSO/S:LSO

Later that night he went to her room and knocked softly.

"Open," he heard her say, and went inside. She was lying in bed, facing away from the door. The light was off. He went over to her and sat down beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Sintel..." he started.

"Don't," she interrupted, "I understand completely. You have to go, so go. Leave me alone."

"Come with me."

Startled, she turned slightly and looked at him. "What?"

"Come with me. Share my life on a new world," his voice shook. "I love you."

She gasped, then sat up and caught him in a hard hug. "I love you, too."

They talked for several hours, with him telling her the unvarnished facts of life there, and the attitude of his people. But he kept telling her he wanted to be with her, no matter what. Finally they fell into a troubled sleep.

The next day he agreed to let her think about it for a day, and to answer any questions she had. She packed a lunch and dinner, and went to the farthest corner of the ring of hills to be alone.

In the meantime, he continued with last-minute preparations; primarily making sure the supply of food, water, and air was more than enough for two. He kept looking in the direction she had gone, hoping to see her coming back before tomorrow. He really hoped she would go with him.

She came in the next morning, finding him in the dining hall. She dropped her backpack and leaned her staff against the wall. He put a plate of breakfast in front of her as she sat down.

They ate in silence, then she looked at him. "As much as I want to... I can't go with you."

His heart, in turn, broke. "Why not?" he asked, voice cracking as well.

"Scales. I can't abandon him, not after all this time looking," she answered, "And there is so much of this world I haven't seen."

Braan pushed his plate away, his appetite lost.

"I'm sorry." she gave him a wan smile. "Maybe someday I'll build my own rocket, and come find you."

"Yeah... maybe..." he said, then looked at her with his own smile. "I'd like that. You know, I really have to admire your loyalty to Scales."

"He's my friend. He made me happy, as happy as I'd ever been with my parents, if not more," she answered. "I have to know what's happened to him."

"He's worth it, then," said Braan.

S:LSO/S:LSO/S:LSO

The next few days were spent with both slowly, and reluctantly, getting ready to go. Finally everything had been packed, and almost everything said.

Sintel's backpack was heavier, with warmer clothing folded away and food for some time with care. They stood by the gate, talking.

"I love you, and I'll miss you," said Braan, hugging her close. "I wish things didn't have to be like this."

"Me too," she said softly, "I love you too. I'll be back. you know. As Keeper of the Library, I'll have to check on things once in a while. I wish you would be here."

"I do too. But I can't." He gathered her even closer, memorizing the feel of her body against him, and her scent. "But whenever you look at the Goddess, you can see where I am."

She looked up into his eyes. "And you can see where I am too."

They shared a last kiss, and let go. She picked up her staff, and walked out the gate. She was crying, but didn't want him to see.

"I'll wait one day for you," he called to her retreating back.

"That makes it so much harder," she said softly, but kept walking. She heard the gate close behind her and waved a hand in acknowledgement.

Sintel turned her thoughts to the journey ahead of her. She now had a map that gave the paths and locations of villages along them. She was still traveling more-or-less west, seeking information on dragon sightings, or where they might live.

She hiked along the deserted road that Nature was reclaiming. Nothing bothered her as she did, but she kept alert anyway, listening for changes in bird calls, or warning growls.

She slept under the stars that night in an open place where another road crossed her path. She would be taking the west way in the morning. Maybe she would still be close enough to see the rocket leave. When the Goddess rose, she watched it for a long time before falling asleep.

Early the next morning she sat up, wide awake. She gathered her things quickly, and headed back the way she had come at a run. She had to get back in time. She had to go with him. Scales was a dragon. He was with his own kind now, and could take care of himself. She hated that she'd never see him again, but she wanted... no, NEEDED Braan.

She set a pace that was faster than walking that she could sustain for a long time. But she had come across buckled and treacherous places in the road, and had to be careful. A sprained or broken ankle would not do.

At last she saw the gate just ahead, and ran faster. As she got to it, a rumbling sound and hard vibrations hit her.

"No, no, no, NO!" she said, fumbling with the latch. In her haste she had forgotten the trick to opening it. After a moment it yielded to her efforts, and she yanked it aside, running in and leaving her staff where it had fallen.

She stood and watched as the rocket lifted off, having trouble keeping her feet under her. She saw panicked birds flying away. The upside-down candle moved up, slowly at first, then faster and faster, heading east.

"No, come back... I want to go with you..." she shouted, but her voice was lost in the crackling, rumbling noise.

The rocket disappeared in the distance, leaving a trail of smoke, and the cries of upset animals behind. She sat down and cried for some time.

She spent the night in the black building, finding a letter in the dining hall addressed to her. She read it several times before putting it safely away in her backpack. The place was too quiet, and she was too alone without him.

The next morning she went back to the gate, retrieving her staff and closing the rusted metal behind her.

She would be back someday, but for now, Scales was waiting.

Sintel strode off on the path through the woods, never looking back.

The End


End file.
